Monster High: Howliday Cheer
by VioletRose13
Summary: [From the old Monster High series] Monster High is a place where all different kinds of monsters live in harmony and make friends. Two new monsters arrive at this school: Cameron, the son of the Cat in the Hat, and Greta, the daughter of the Grinch and Martha May Whovier. When they first meet, as cliché as it sounds… it's love at first sight.
1. Introduction

Love comes in all forms, and that's certainly the case here. This is the story of how two very different creatures made the impossible happen. One was a girl named Greta, the other was a boy called Cameron, and this is their story.


	2. First Day of School

It was the first day back at Monster High after summer vacation and everyone was as excited as ever.

Greta Whovier was the daughter of the Grinch and she was going to Monster High. Greta was very nervous about her first day at a completely new school, especially in a town she never even knew existed. But she usually felt comfortable going to places alone and she knew that she can handle herself just fine.

Cameron Cat was the son of the Cat in the Hat and he was as excited as anyone else would be on their first day at a new school. He always looked on the bright side of things and he thought that today was going to be a fantastic day. Even though he didn't really know anything about the school or the town in general, he wanted his first day to go off without a hitch.

The first half of the first day was pretty good for both of them; however the both of them found it rather boring. Then it was lunchtime; every monster was sitting at a table and talking and laughing while eating their food. But just as Greta was about to go find her older sister and sit down at a table, she bumped into Cameron Cat and she dropped her tray of food and it fell onto the floor with a crash and a splat.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stranger! That was my lunch!" Greta angrily shrieked as she knelt down to pick up her spilled food.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that! Let me help you clean this up." Cameron cried as he knelt down to help.

"No! I can get it myself! I don't need any help."

"No, really. I _want_ to help you. Let me do this."

When they reached out to grab the milk carton, their hands touched and they looked each other in the eyes. Greta's angry sneer faded into a dazed stare, as if she were hypnotized; Cameron did the same thing, only his mouth hung open at the sight of this stranger.

"Hi." Cameron murmured, not turning his gaze away from the girl.

"Hi." Greta whispered back, keeping her eyes locked on the boy.

"Ooh! Look at that!" A voice hissed. It was the voice of Toralei Stripe, one of the meanest ghouls at Monster High. "The newest power couple; how romantic. Eugh!"

Toralei's two friends, Meowlody and Purrsephone, laughed and sneered along with her.

"Hey! Back off, Toralei!" Another voice said.

This was the voice of Clawdeen Wolf, who was one of the most popular ghouls around school as well as the student body.

"They're just the new kids. Cut them a little slack, why don't you?"

"Uh, Clawdeen? I don't think they're even listening." The werewolf's friend Frankie Stein said, looking back at the dazed creatures.

"Your breath smells like pickles… I like it. I also like your hair." Cameron commented.

"Thanks. I like your hat… and your outfit." Greta added.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"Hey!" Clawdeen's voice rang through, clapping her hands in front of the two. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Cameron stammered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry." Greta stuttered, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

"Hey, Greta! Over here!" An overly cheerful voice called out.

Greta looked and saw an old friend from Whoville sitting at another lunch table and she was waving her over. She blushed embarrassedly as she looked back at the boy.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"That's okay. Go ahead. I… I'll see ya around?" Cameron said politely.

"Yeah, sure… See ya." Greta said as she hurried towards her sister's table.

"Hey." The girl said nonchalantly.

"Merry! What are you doing here?!" Greta hissed.

"It's my first day at Monster High, too." Merry replied.

"Don't do that again! You were embarrassing me back there!" Greta whispered as she quickly sat down next to her.

" _Me_? Embarrass _you_? That's a new one." Merry said, shocked. "You _never_ get embarrassed, not even when you had toilet paper stuck to your shoe in the eighth grade."

"No, I mean you were embarrassing me in front of… in front of _him_!" Greta said, pointing a finger at Cameron who was trying to find a place to sit.

"Who? You mean that cat boy? Wait… Something's off. _You_ … getting _flustered_ … around a _boy_?"

Merry thought about what the young Grinch just said; in all of the years she had known Greta, she knew she would never behave like this. How could Greta's attitude so quickly? Finally, after a few seconds of thinking, she finally put two and two together and she gasped as a huge smile spread across her face.

"What?" Greta asked uneasily.

"Greta? Call me crazy, but I just thought of something… you have a _crush_!" Merry screamed.

"WHAT?! ME?! No, I don't!" Greta shrieked.

"You so do!" Merry said. "You're blushing like crazy! I can even tell through all the fur on your face!"

"I am?" Greta asked as she covered her mouth, nose, and cheeks with her hands. "Does anyone else notice?"

"Nope. Just me." Merry answered.

"Um, excuse me?" A new voice shyly asked. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Merry and Greta looked to the right and saw that the owner of the voice was a girl with fair skin, bluish green eyes, long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, and wearing a blue polo shirt tucked into a denim blue skirt and a black necktie.

"Oh sure. Go ahead." Merry said kindly.

"Thank you."

Greta looked at the girl who just sat across from her; she cocked an eyebrow at her. Did Greta know this stranger from somewhere? That was when she noticed the ring on the girl's finger. The band was a silver metal and it had a small ruby gemstone smack in the center. Greta's eyes widened as she met the gaze of the girl nervously sitting before her.

"Shelby Ipkiss?!" Greta asked in disbelief.

"Greta Whovier?!" The girl gasped in the same tone.

That was when the two girls smiled, squealed with excitement, and stood up before hugging each other tightly.

"It's been too long!" The girl, now dubbed Shelby, said.

"Man, you've changed… a lot. You look _great_!" Greta said.

"You've changed, too… Well, aside from the longer, _messier_ red hair and the rancid garlic and pickle breath, you still look great!" The human girl said.

"Uh… Greta? Who is this? How do you know each other?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. You two haven't officially met. Merry, this is my childhood friend, Shelby Ipkiss. Shelby, this is Merriweather. She used to babysit me back in Whoville." Greta introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Greta told me a lot about you… I'm just surprised we haven't met sooner." Shelby giggled as she and Merry shook hands.

"Yeah, me too." Merry said. "Greta, how exactly do you know Shelby?"

"Oh. Shelby and I actually met at summer camp when we were little." Greta explained. "We both went to Camp Greenwater just about every summer until we reached age eleven. Shelby and I met while we were at the arts and crafts meeting in the mess hall during the first day. Hey, Shelbs, do you remember how you kept on spilling the glitter everywhere… even though you weren't supposed to be using it yet?"

"How could I forget?" Shelby chuckled. "After the incident with the glue and that family of raccoons in the dumpster out back, the head counselors permanently banned glitter from the site. And I still remember that you were stuck in the shower for hours trying to get the sparkly gunk out of your hair, _all_ of it."

"Yeah. Best shower I probably ever had in my life. Hey, what happened to the letters we sent each other when we stopped going to camp?"

"Uh… I lived in Edge City at the time and regularly getting mail without it either getting stolen or read by your crazy landlady was pretty hard to come by, honestly… especially when you have some random psychotic cop who's always hounding your dad for some weird reason."

"A cop?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story, don't ask."

"Well, it's great seeing you again. But what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now. I moved to Salem about a few months ago with my dad and it's my first day today."

"Really? It's _my_ first day, too!"

"Really? Wow. What are the odds, huh?"

"Yeah. So what's new?"

"Nothing much, aside from my dad getting a new, better paying job and moving into a nice small house out here. What about you? And what's all this about a boy and a crush?"

"Boy? What boy? What are you talking about? There's no crush here! This is a crush-free zone, always was and always will be! Never forget that, okay?"

Shelby knew something was up with her old friend, but she didn't want to start any big arguments so she said, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Greta said with a sigh. "Okay, now tell me what you did since I last saw you, girl! We have _so_ much catching up to do!"


	3. A Grinch Girl and a Feline Fellow

After lunch, Shelby and Greta felt as if they were once again just as close as they were when they were younger. But during a few of her other classes, Greta couldn't get her mind off of that boy she ran into at lunch. She soon felt the need to get a drink of water so she asked for a hall pass and went out into the hall to find a drinking fountain. She found one, but just as she was about to take a drink, she heard someone playing the piano. It was beautiful; she decided to follow it and see where it led her.

Greta walked down the halls to where she thought the music was coming from until she finally came across the music room. She looked in through the open doorway and saw the same boy from lunchtime and he was sitting at the piano; her eyes widened as she listened to the enchanting melody that was playing. She quietly stepped into the room and walked towards him with her video phone turned on. She was relieved to know that she and the boy were the only ones that were in the room at the time. When she got closer to the piano, the boy turned his head and he saw her. He gasped and stood up in surprise.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Greta apologized as she turned off her phone and put it in her pocket.

"It's okay; I just didn't see you standing there, that's all." The boy said sheepishly. "Wait… how much of that did you hear? And did you _record_ any of it?"

"Firstly: only _all_ of it. And secondly: yes, I _was_ recording." She answered. "By the way, you play beautifully, like a professional."

"Really? Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome… Hey, we rammed into each other at lunch today."

"Yeah. Hey, you're not still mad about me making you drop your food, are you?"

"No, no, no. It's just… I don't think I ever got your name."

"Oh, well my name's Cameron. And your name is… Greta, right?"

"Yeah. How did you…?"

"I heard your sister."

"Oh, you mean Merriweather? Yeah, she… tends to do things like that. Well, it's really nice to meet you Cameron."

"Nice to meet you too, Greta."

They shook hands and smiled; Greta glanced over at the piano and a thought popped into her head.

"You're _really_ good on the piano." She said, brushing her hairy fingers on the keys.

"Thanks." Cameron replied.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"Yeah. Actually, I think I can play _anything_ I can get my paws on."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Like… the guitar, bass, drums, ukulele, trumpet, turntables, recorder, piccolo, cymbals, harp, violin, harmonica, tambourine, slide whistle, triangle, xylophone, saxophone, maracas, tuba, cowbell, zimbaphone, tong-tinglers, floo-flounders, jing-tinglers, trum-tookas, who-wonkas, gar-dookas, tar-tookas, blum-bloopas, who-hoppers, sloo-slunkas, the Electro Whocarnio Flooks, AND the spoons, plus _so_ much more… and I also _sing_ a little. That's pretty much all I can name right from the top of my head."

Greta's eyes widened and she said nothing; she had no idea this boy was so good with his hands… or was he so talkative.

"Wow. That… was a lot of words." She said simply.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I tend to be a bit of a chatterbox. It's kind of a problem." Cameron said, chuckling embarrassedly. "And some of the other stuff I said? You probably had no idea what I was talking about."

"No. Actually, I know some of those instruments. They're from Whoville."

"You know Whoville?"

"Yeah. I used to live there; well, Whoville _adjacent_. I lived on the mountain north of the town with my mom and dad. Then a few weeks ago, we moved here. Something about a change of scenery or something like that, I dunno. It's my first day here."

"Really? It's _my_ first day at Monster High, too."

"Seriously? Wow, who would've known?"

"Hey, ya'll." A third unfamiliar voice said.

Greta and Cameron turned their heads and saw a girl with red hair, lavender skin, and some kind of a mask or patch shaped in a musical note over her left eye standing in the doorway; she smiled as she approached them.

"You two must be the new kids." The ghoul said.

"Yeah, I'm Cameron and this is Greta." Cameron greeted.

"Hi." Greta added.

"Nice to meet ya'll; the name's Operetta." The ghoul said as she shook their hands. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation and I'm surprised at how ambidextrous and talented you really are, Cameron Cat."

"Really? Thanks." Cameron said.

"Ever thought about joinin' the Monster High Band? We could really use someone like you." The ghoul asked.

Before Cameron could answer, the bell ring which signaled the end of the school day. Everyone exited the school, all of the students were chatting before leaving for home. Greta and Cameron were the last to leave.

"You have a collection of five thousand HATS?! No way!" Greta exclaimed.

" _Yes_ way!" Cameron laughed. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I pretty much have a hat for EVERY occasion. It is really impressive, if I do say so myself. I could show you, if you want."

"That would be nice."

"How about…?"

Cameron was suddenly cut short when something large and green jumped in between them. He jumped back in fright. The green creature took a fighting stance, his fur standing on end, his teeth growling at the cat youth.

"Step away from my daughter!" He barked.

"Dad, wait!" Greta protested.

" _That's_ your dad?!" Cameron squealed.

"Don't get near him, Greta; go over to the car. Let _me_ take care of this pest!"

"Cameron, what's going on?" Another voice asked; it belonged to another bipedal cat that was slightly taller than Cameron.

He had black and white fur, a red bowtie, and a large red and white striped hat on his head. His brow suddenly furrowed when he saw the green sasquatch-like creature; he put an arm in front of Cameron. The green furred creature paused and his eyes narrowed at the older feline.

"Mister Cat in the Hat…" he snarled.

"Mister Grinch!" The Cat exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be living up in your little cave?"

"I was only fetching my daughter from school. I don't believe you've met Greta."

"Hmmmmm… You know, Grinchy? I never really thought of you as a family man."

"Heh. I could say the same thing about _you_."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean, come on! Who in the right mind would want to have a kid with _you_?"

"…I think it's about time to leave."

"Couldn't agree more. And if you or your little clone ever comes near my family again…"

The Cat shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't dream of it, buddy. Come on, son."

He didn't even give him a choice as he grabbed his arm.

"Come on, honey." The Grinch said, leading his daughter away.

"Bye…" Cameron mouthed to Greta as his father dragged him away.

"Bye…" Greta whispered sadly in return.


	4. Lecturing

"What do you think you were doing?!" The Grinch bellowed as he and the rest of his family sat at the dinner table that evening. "Why were you fraternizing with that fleabag in the ugly hat?!"

"We were just talking." Greta said.

"Talking about _what_?!"

"Nothing special, I swear."

"That needs to stop… Maybe sending you to Monster High was a bad idea."

"What? No! You can't take me out of school!"

"I don't want anything like this to happen again."

"But Cameron is a really nice guy."

"Cameron? You even know his _name_?! Ugh, I was hoping this day would never come."

"Daddy?" Greta's five-year-old brother, Matt, asked.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" The Grinch's wife, Martha May, said as she tried to comfort him. "Who _was_ that boy Greta was talking to?"

The Grinch paused before letting out a sigh. "From the looks of it, he's the _son_ of the Cat in the Hat."

Greta, her mother, and Matt looked at one another curiously before turning back to the Grinch.

"…Who's that?" The young Grinch girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's only the most _annoying_ creature on the planet!" Grinch yelled. "He just breaks into people's houses and… and forces them to have fun! I mean seriously! How could anyone have such an undignified and pointless career?! If you could even _call_ it that."

"But how did you meet?" Martha asked.

"He and I met _long_ before you were born, Greta." Grinch replied. "He was out having a picnic and his car was practically parked right in the middle of the road, blocking my way. I told him to move his car and he apologized and packed up his picnic that was nearby, but he was awfully slow in doing so and to top it off, he didn't even bother to learn my name. He just called me "Mr. Green-Face"! _That_ was the best he could come up with?! Geez! Anyways long story short, he and I had a bit of squabble, I built a sound distorter AND a dark house and to ruin his day, and I made him see some pretty crazy things while he was trying to get away from me. He said he forgave me, but I don't believe him; I still have the feeling he's still holding that grudge, even after all these years. We never saw each other again, until today."

Grinch turned his head towards his daughter, who hung her head. He sighed. "As for you…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Cameron and I were just having such a good time talking and… and…" Greta closed her eyes. "I deserve whatever punishment you have for me."

"You're grounded for a week." Grinch stated. "You're not to leave the house, with the exception of school. No friends over, no sweets, no cell phone, no television, no internet, and most of all… you're not allowed to speak to that boy ever again. Do you understand?"

Greta sighed and nodded in defeat. "I understand."

Grinch paused before he stood from his chair. "I think it's about time we go over the Grinch's oath again."

"Grinch's oath?" Matt asked.

"Honey, you promised to never…" Martha started.

"I know what I said, Martha. But she needs to learn." Grinch clarified; he turned to his daughter. "Greta, stand up and raise your right hand."

Greta did as she was told; they both cleared their throats.

" _A Grinch is unhelpful, unfriendly and unkind._ " They recited.

" _With ungracious thoughts…_ "

"… _in an unhealthy mind._ "

" _A Grinch is uncheerful, uncouth and unclean._

 _Now say this together!_ "

" _I'm frightfully mean!_

 _My eyes are both shifty._

 _My fingers are thrifty._ "

" _My mouth does not smile._ "

" _Not half of an inch._ "

" _I'm a Grinch._ "

" _I am a Grinch._ "

" _I'm a Grinch!_ " Greta finished.

Grinch laughed. "That's my girl!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You okay, son?" The Cat in the Hat asked Cameron at the dinner table. "You barely touched your food. Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing dad." Cameron replied.

"You are about that?" The Cat took a sip from his cup.

"I'm sure. But, it's just… I can't stop thinking about that girl from school."

Cat suddenly spit out his drink at the mention of Greta; he looked at his son with wide eyes.

"You mean that Grinch girl?" The Cat asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah. What about her?" Cameron asked.

"Son, you know I'm not really a rules guy, but this a biggie." He said in a serious tone. "I don't think you should be talking to that girl anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Because… she's the Grinch's daughter. I don't mean to sound mean or racist, but it's true."

"You mean that green guy?"

"The very same."

"Excuse me for asking this, but… how do you know the Grinch?"

"He and I met many years ago, before I even met your mother. I was out minding my own business having a picnic, but he was going down the road and my car was blocking his way. So I tried to be nice and leave, but he wasn't really having any of that. As I was driving back home, he started chasing me until I finally got back to the house. Then he started messing with me for no reason; he changed sounds all around me, he made it so dark that I couldn't see anything, and a whole lot of other calamities I can't even think of right now. But in the end, he and I made amends… but we never saw each other again after that. That is until today. And as odd as it sounds, I still have the feeling that he's holding some kind of grudge against me, even after all this time. You know, I never would've thought that someone like the Grinch could ever find love… or even have a family. But I guess I was wrong. I'm happy for him, of course… but I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be seeing that girl anymore. It's nothing personal; I just think she might be a bad influence."

"A bad influence? On _me_? No way, dad. Just because she looks different doesn't she's weird. Besides, I think… I think she's nice."

"…Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"What?! No, we can't leave! I really like Monster High! Please, you can't take me out."

"…Okay, I won't take you out of school. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't talk to that Grinch girl again."

Cameron's eyes widened in shock; he didn't want to stop talking to Greta. But he didn't want to get on his father's bad side. He paused.

"…Okay." He said.

"Thanks, son." The Cat said, putting a hand on Cameron's shoulder.


	5. One Week Later

"Now who can tell me what the square root of 144 is?" The teacher, Mr. Rotter, asked. "Anyone? Anyone?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Cleo."

"Um… 22?"

"Wrong. Frankie."

"37?"

"Not even close. Shelby."

"12." Shelby replied.

"That is correct. Very good." Mr. Rotter said proudly; Shelby blushed and Ghoulia Yelps slowly nodded her head at her. "Let us continue."

She glanced over to her right side to see Greta staring off into space, her cheek leaning on her fist. She gently shook the young Grinch's shoulder, trying to snap her out of it.

"Greta Whovier! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Rotter demanded.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Rotter." Greta said, shaking her head and clearing her throat. "I'm a little… distracted today."

"Did you have some bad eggs for breakfast or something?" A boy with red hair and yellow skin commented.

Greta rolled her eyes. "No. I just… have a few things on my mind."

"Well get those things _out_ of my mind." Mr. Rotter ordered, banging his ruler against the chalkboard. "We have a very important lesson and I expect much more from a student like you. Pay attention and if this keeps up, I will have no choice but to send you to Headmistress Bloodgood's office. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Greta said nervously.

Mr. Rotter nodded and turned around to face the chalkboard again. As the class went on, Ghoulia looked at Greta curiously and wondered what was going on in her mind. By the end of the class, Ghoulia had told her closest friends about it.

"Really?" Frankie Stein asked. "Maybe she's just having a hard time adjusting. After all, she _is_ still the new ghoul."

"Why don't we talk to her at lunch?" Draculaura suggested. "You know, get to the bottom of things?"

"Good idea, ghoul." Clawdeen said to her vampire friend. "She'd bound to tell us something."

In the creepateria, Greta sat alone at one table in a far corner of the room; she barely even touched her lunch. She should be happy because she hadn't had the chance to hang out with Shelby since her grounding, but her mind was on the other friend she had lost.

Cameron looked pretty sad when his father took him away. Her father had told her that anthropomorphic cats like him are annoying and shouldn't be trusted, but she didn't believe it. Sure, he was a little talkative, but she could be too if she really needed to be. In fact, she was fascinated by how different and cheerful he was. Why did he stay? Why did he not run off once he saw her? Everyone back in Whoville had…

"Hello, Greta. Mind if we join you?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Greta snapped up and looked to see Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, and Abbey Bominable standing near her table. Merriweather stood with them with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" Greta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We wanna talk, ghoul." Clawdeen said as she sat down; her friends followed suit.

"About what?"

Shelby had just gotten out of line and was looking for a place to sit; she glanced around, hoping to find Greta. She was the only monster at this school she felt comfortable around. Shelby smiled when she saw her friend and went over to her table, but she frowned when she saw the table completely full. Not wanting to interrupt something important, she walked away to find another place to sit.

"Awwww, look at that. The poor little normie girl with no place to sit." Toralei taunted as she circled around Shelby. "How sad."

"I-I'm… I'm not afraid of you, Toralei." Shelby said, trying to sound bold.

"Not afraid of me, huh? We'll just see about that."

"Hey! Leave her alone." An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Shelby stepped back in surprise when a ghoul with purple skin, blue hair, horse ears, wings, and the body of a horse stepped in between her and Toralei. She was soon joined by a floating mermaid with purple hair and another girl with pink skin and large butterfly wings.

"Leave her by, Toralei." The centaur-like creature said.

"Friends stick together." The winged girl said.

"Friends?" The cat asked.

'Friends?' Shelby thought.

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that?" A boy with dark gray skin and a blue horn sprouting from his head said, stepping forward.

"What if I _do_? What are all of _you_ gonna do about it?" Toralei snapped.

"Step away from the human." A familiar voice demanded.

Shelby looked behind her and there was Greta with an onion in her hand; there was a bite taken out of it. The Grinch girl stepped forward until she was nose to nose with Toralei.

"Stepping up for your little friend, huh? What are you gonna do?" Toralei said before Greta was so close she was practically nose to nose with the feline ghoul.

After a moment of silence, Greta suddenly burped as loud as possible in Toralei's face, allowing a rancid odor to emit from her mouth. The cat gagged and plugged her nose at the horrid scent before backing away from Greta.

"Oh GROSS! What is that smell?!" She hissed; Purrsephone and Meowlody plugged their noses and backed away with her.

Greta smiled and chuckled. "Just a good old fashioned onion from the nearest trash can. Jealous?"

"As if. Keep your garbage breath and stay away from me. But this is NOT over." Toralei said before she and her friends ran away.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" The mermaid said with wide eyes.

"I've been the burping champion of Whoville since I was in diapers. No biggie." Greta said proudly.

"Could _I_ learn to do that?" The centaur asked.

"Only if you drink enough carbonated beverages and eat enough trash." Greta laughed.

"Uh, on second thought, I think I'll pass. I'm Avea, by the way. And this is Bonita, Sirena, and Neighthan."

"Nice to meet you guys; I'm Greta."

"Breath mint?" Neighthan offered; the young Grinch laughed.

Cameron was watching the entire exchange from another corner of the creepateria with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, and Jackson Jekyll were looking at him from a table of their own.

"What's with him?" Clawd asked.

"I have no idea." Jackson said. "He looks like he could use a place to sit, though."

"And some new friends too." Deuce replied before standing up. "Hey, Cameron. Over here."

Cameron turned his head in their direction and smiled before he went over to their table.


	6. Late Night Meeting

"The end."

Martha May had just finished telling her daughter the story of how the Grinch and the Cat in the Hat met. Greta had requested it, not knowing what to expect. The Cat in the Hat did try to be nice to the Grinch, but it seemed like her father was having none of it. He felt he had to uphold the Grinch's Oath at the time and the Cat was getting on his nerves rather quickly, but that was still no excuse to flat out ruin his whole day. Was the Cat's son anything like that?

"I hope I didn't confuse you or anything." Martha said.

Greta shook her head. "No, you didn't. But Mom, do you really believe the Cat is a bad guy?"

The redheaded Who smiled. "No, I don't. I'm sure your father was just exaggerating. Of course…" she shivered. "After that squabble between those two, I almost believe him. Then again, I almost thought your father was a monster before I got to know him."

"Hypocrite, much?" The girl huffed.

"He just worries for you, honey. After all, you are a special little girl."

Greta rolled her eyes and smirked; her father had always called her his special little girl ever since she was little.

She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight, angel. I love you."

"Love you too." Greta said with a smile.

A couple of after her mother had left the room, Greta still lay awake in bed; she couldn't get Cameron out of her mind. She remembered how he told her how many instruments how could play, how many jokes and funny stories he knew, and how he always managed to make others smile no matter what. She also remembered his charming smile and his leaf green eyes that sparkled as he laughed. She smiled to herself, unaware of the blush forming on her cheeks.

She suddenly felt a pounding within her chest, something she had never felt before. Greta shot up in surprise and put a hand to her chest.

'What was that?' She asked herself before glancing over at the window and smiling; she suddenly got an idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cameron lay in bed sound asleep, even though he couldn't get Greta out of his thoughts. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about her since that first day they met. The first time he saw her he thought she was very pretty, even with the breath of garlic, onions, and pickles. Her disheveled mane was like wisps of bright red flames, her fur was as green as the first leaves of spring, and her eyes? Oh, he couldn't stop thinking about her entrancing sky blue eyes.

His thoughts and dreams were interrupted by a rap at his bedroom window. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and turned toward the sound. A dark shadow was at his window; he slid to the floor and cautiously approached. His eyes widened when he saw his intruder.

He lifted the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again." Greta whispered; she was clinging onto the wall as best as she can.

Cameron glanced around. "Are you crazy? What if my dad saw you?"

"Why do you think I came here after dark? So you coming or what?"

"…How do I know I can trust you?"

"If I wanted to do something to you like throw a bucket of water on you or spray you in the face with spray cheese, I probably would've done it by now."

Despite how much he wanted to go with her, he had to be vigilant. There was a chance his dad could've been right.

He sighed. "Okay. Meet me in front of the school in fifteen minutes."

The Grinch girl brightened up. "Great! I'll see you there!"

Cameron shut the window as Greta climbed down the wall and ran away. He grabbed a hat and a coat, but before he put it on, he looked in the mirror and smoothed out his hair. His hand was on the doorknob when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, what am I thinking? Using the door's no fun."

He opened the window again and climbed out as carefully as he could.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Greta sat on the steps of Monster High, patiently waiting for Cameron.

"I'm glad you came." She said as she saw him approach.

"Don't get happy just yet. I want to know what all of this is about." Cameron warned.

"I get that." Greta sighed.

"I guess your parents told you a lot about my dad, huh? Well, my dad told me a lot about your parents." Cameron said.

"What about them?"

"Well, for starters, he told me that your dad was a grumpy old guy that tried to steal Christmas from all of Whoville."

"He's not like that anymore. Not since he met my mom."

"Yeah, he said that too. Hey, how did that happen anyway?"

"My parents, you mean?"

"Yeah. Don't take this the wrong way, but how did a Who fall in love with someone like the Grinch?"

Greta sprawled in the grass. "Well, it's a funny story really."

As Greta told the story of how her parents fell in love as well as her father's stealing Christmas scheme, Cameron had intently listened to every word.

"And now my dad keeps Christmas alive in his heart and he's on good terms with Whoville and the rest of the Who's… except for Mayor May-Who, of course. I have a feeling he's still holding a grudge for 'stealing his girlfriend' as he always says." She giggled. "But then my folks tied that not the year after the incident, then they had me and ten years later, they had my little brother, Matt."

"That's…" He stammered. "That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Greta's cheeks turned hot pink. "You know, my dad may seem pretty scary at first, but he's a real softie once you get to know him."

He laughed nervously. "I think he'd prefer to _not_ know me, if it's all the same."

"So what's _your_ family like?"

" _My_ family? Oh, they're great! I have my dad, the little cats, Thing 1 and Thing 2, Terrence McBird, everyone."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh. Uh, I… don't exactly have a mother."

Greta's smile wavered. "You never knew her?"

She understood that these things happen. An old friend of hers from Whoville never met his mother, and all he knew about her was that she loved plants and animals and would do anything to protect them.

"Yeah." He sighed. "My dad doesn't like to talk about it. He says it's too painful. All he ever told me was that she was really kind and caring and that she loved me very much. I knew better than to pry any further."

"…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you remember anything about her?"

"Not much. I hardly even remember what she looked like. You're very lucky to have a mother like Martha May in your life; she seems like a really great person."

"You have no idea. My mom is probably the kindest woman you'll ever meet. She loved my dad since the beginning; she loved him for who he really was, not for what he looked like."

"That sounds amazing…"

There was silence for a moment. Then Cameron suddenly felt something soft brush against him. He looked down to see a green hand upon his gloved paw; he then looked up at the girl it belonged to. As he did, his deep green eyes met her bright blue ones. They seemed to sparkle in the pale light of the moon. He stared at her for a long while, not breaking contact from those shimmering orbs.

"Hey, this may sound weird, but… why are you so nice to me?" She asked. "Even now when you know what I am?"

He smiled at her. "My dad taught me that no matter how frightening one may appear, every creature has a heart."

"Nice philosophy to live by."

"Yeah. But my dad told me that creatures like your dad don't have hearts."

"That's not true. My dad _does_ have a heart, and so do I… at least that I know of."

"Don't worry; I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"…What exactly is it that you want from me?"

It didn't take long for Cameron to give her an answer. "…I just want to be your friend."

Greta's head shot up. "Friend?"

He nodded. "If that's okay with you."

"But what if our parents find out? My dad told me not to talk to you again and I'm sure your dad told you to stay away from me."

"Yep."

"So what can we do?"

"Well… we'll just have to keep it a secret. They don't know what's going on at school, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"And as long as we keep this between ourselves, it won't get past the gates."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So, what do you say? Are you in?"

Greta could hardly believe it; no boy her age had wanted to be friends with her before. What else could she say, other than: "I'm in."

He surprised her again by flinging his arms around her in a smothering hug and twirling her around. She felt like the massive amount of butterflies forming in her stomach was literally going to explode out of her right at that moment. Her chest pounded again.

Cameron suddenly stopped and pulled away, his cheeks coloring in a fashion Greta couldn't help but find cute. Her cheeks turned the same color.

"So, uh…" He stuttered. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, everyone should have fun. What do you like to do?"

Greta stared at him for another long moment and then shrugged.

"Pranks, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was pretty much a pranking guru back in Whoville. My dad and I used to go around town and play all kinds of jokes on the townspeople and the best part is that we were never even caught!"

"Wow. Have you pulled any jokes here?"

"…No. I haven't."

"Well, I'd love to see what you can come up with."

"…Maybe I will show you. And in return, _you_ could prove to _me_ that you really can play anything you can get our paws on."

"You're on!"

They shook hands and grinned.


	7. Another Old Friend

Over the next few weeks, Greta and Cameron have been spending time with other close friends; Greta had been hanging with Shelby and Cameron was hanging out with Deuce, Clawd, and Jackson… and even someone named Holt Hyde. But even so, they both continued to meet up at school and in secret. And the best part was that the Grinch and the Cat never found out about their secret friendship because it never went past the school gates. They did wonder why Spectra Vondergeist, founder of the infamous Ghostly Gossip, hadn't posted any stories or tabloids about them lately, but Cameron and Greta felt they could care less.

It was mid October. Greta was going down the hallway to her next class when she ran into someone, which caused her to nearly drop her notebook and her new iCoffin.

"Hey, watch it." She yelled.

" _You_ watch it." A somewhat familiar female voice yelled back.

'That voice…' Greta thought before looking to see who bumped into her; her eyes widened at the sight of a girl with bright reddish pink eyes, two-toned purple hair pulled up into a ponytail, and a neon green face standing in front of her.

"M-Mikayla? Is that you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Greta?!" The girl asked in the same tone.

They suddenly squealed and hugged each other tight, just like Greta did with Shelby on her first day.

"It's been years!" Greta cried.

"Wow, you've changed… you look TERRIBLE!" Mikayla exclaimed jokingly.

"You look the same… TERRIBLE!" Greta joked back; they laughed.

"What have you been doing all this time, girl? I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Wait, are you new here?"

"Actually, I've been here for the past few weeks."

"Me too!"

"No way!"

Then Greta got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna go do something fun? Something really, REALLY fun?"

"…You read my mind."

Greta took Mikayla's hand and they ran down the hall and up a bunch of stairs until they made their way to the belfry. Greta smiled and took something out of her bag.

"Nifty little thing, isn't it Mikayla?" She asked.

"What is it?" Mikayla questioned.

"This, my friend, is the Reinhorn." The young Grinch explained.

"Awesome. Where'd you get the money for that thing?"

"Oh, I didn't. I took from my dad's workshop this morning when he wasn't looking."

"Oh… Cool! But what does it do?"

"Well, it perfectly recreates the mating call of the reindeer."

"And why'd you bring it to school?"

"I just want to see how many people would scatter when I blow it."

"…DO IT."

"Watch and learn."

Greta took a deep breath and with one go, the Reinhorn made a sound loud enough to make anyone jump out of their skin. Down below, quite a few students were startled by the unfamiliar noise which made Greta and Mikayla howl with laughter.

"Oh my ghoul!" Mikayla chortled.

"I know, that was priceless!" Greta gasped.

"I missed watching your pranks!"

They finally stopped laughing.

"Hey, can I borrow that horn for a second?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh, sure." Greta answered.

She casually handed the Reinhorn to Mikayla but before she could ask what she wanted with it, Mikayla had already sped off like a bolt.

"What's she up to now?" She asked herself before hearing the horn's sounds come from below; she chuckled before going back down the stairs.

As Greta wandered through the halls after Mikayla, she couldn't help but laugh to herself at the faces of the students. They all appeared to be dazed by the noise and mischief caused by her wild friend. Finally, Greta caught up with Mikayla; she was rolling on the floor with tears running down her cheeks, roaring with laughter.

"Having fun yet?" Greta asked.

"You have no idea, sister!" Mikayla declared as she got up and wiped her face. "This horn is the best thing EVER!"

"I know, right?!" They both laughed.

"I missed pranking with you, ghoul. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too."

"Whatcha doin'?" A third voice said.

Mikayla and Greta turned their heads to see Cameron standing there. Great brightened up at the sight of him.

"Oh hey, dude." She said.

"Hey, Greta." He greeted.

"Wait, what? G, who's this guy? How do you know each other?" Mikayla asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, right. You guys haven't met. Mikayla, this is Cameron Cat. He's a friend. Cameron, this is Mikayla Masque; an old friend from camp." Greta introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mikayla." Cameron said, offering his hand.

"You too, bucko." Mikayla said before shaking his hand and turning to Greta; she gave her a sly smirk. "So… how long have you two been a thing?"

Cameron and Greta froze and looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back at Mikayla who now had her arms folded.

"We're not a thing." Greta quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah. We're FRIENDS. JUST friends." Cameron clarified.

"Sure you are." Mikayla joked, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Shut up." Greta scoffed, shaking her head.

Cameron cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough of that. Tell me, what have you ghouls been up to? And what's that?"

"This is the Reinhorn." Mikayla exclaimed. "Greta brought it to school for a prank. And it was hilarious!"

"Doesn't that thing make reindeer noises?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, and that's what makes it so funny." Greta replied.

"I guess so. As my dad says, 'It's fun to have fun, but you have to know how'."

"Since when are _you_ so nitty-gritty?"

"What? It's true." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders; she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled in response. A brightly colored poster on the wall suddenly caught Greta's eye; she went over to the poster to get a closer look. There were jack-o-lanterns, bats, and skulls printed on it as well as a boy with blue skin and fiery red hair behind a set of turntables.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, pointing a finger at the poster.

"Oh, that? That's for a rave going on Halloween night." Mikayla replied. "Holt Hyde is the DJ as well as the host and he asked me to sing with Catty Noir. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Really? That's great!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's clawsome, M." Greta said, giving her friend a high-five.

"You wanna come?" Mikayla asked.

"I'd love to, but you know perfectly well that raves aren't my thing. Sorry, it's nothing personal."

The bell suddenly rang and Mikayla's eyes widened.

"Oh, the bell. Gotta get to class. Bye, G!" Mikayla said quickly before she dashed down the hall.

"Uh, bye…" Greta said, but Mikayla was already out of earshot at this point. She knelt down, picked up the Reinhorn, and put it back into her backpack.

"…Does she do that often?" Cameron asked.

"Don't worry; she does that all the time. I'd better follow her lead, though."

"Yeah, me too. We still up for tonight?"

"You know it. See ya then, Cameron."

"See ya, Greta."

They smiled at each other and walked off in different directions with their bags and school books in tow, unaware of a certain ghoul watching and listening to everything.

"Those two? _Together_? Very interesting…" Toralei purred to herself.


	8. Talking Pranks

"Seriously? Did you _always_ do pranks like that back in Whoville?" Cameron asked as he and Greta sat on the steps of the school that night.

"Sometimes." Greta said, casually shrugging her shoulders. "Like one time, I tossed a marble into the streets and everyone kept falling over it and bumping into each other. Then as I passed by a group of carolers, I gradually sped up their metronome to make them sing faster and faster until finally, they ran out of breath and passed out one by one. It was hilarious!"

"I guess so. But what about Mikayla? How do you know each other?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, she and I met at summer camp when we were little." Greta explained. "We both went to Camp Greenwater every summer until we turned eleven. I still remember the night we first met, too. I was heading back to my cabin from the latrines when I spotted her on the roof of one of the counselor cabins. I had no idea what she was doing, so I went over to her. But when I went up to her and asked what she was doing, she was so surprised that she dropped a load of water balloons right onto me. I was soaked and I heard her laughing, but then I threw one at her. The balloon hit her and she fell to the ground. I thought I hurt her so I ran to her to see if she was okay, and luckily she was. And I guess we've been friends ever since. We did so many things together. We swam in the lake, shot arrows, did arts and crafts, and pulled all kinds of crazy pranks on our fellow campers, especially at night."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I really did. I also made another friend at that camp. Her name is Shelby and even though she was basically the only human at camp, I became pretty close with her too."

"Shelby? Is that the human girl who sat with you at lunch on the first day of school?"

"Yeah, that's her. At one point, I even thought about introducing Shelby to Mikayla while at camp, but… but I never saw Mikayla and Shelby together. Not even once. It was always one or the other, never both at the same time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was… pretty weird." Greta paused, as if she knew something no one else did. "Anyway, what kinds of pranks have _you_ pulled?"

"Me?" Cameron replied, scratching his head in thought. "Oh, well uh… there was one time I put an oversized whoopee cushion in Terrence McBird's nest when I was about six, which he was not very happy about; I was in a time out for ten minutes for that. Then there was the time I put some fizzy rocks in a batch of macaroni and cheese made by Sam I Am when I turned nine."

"Sam I Am? As in the green eggs and ham guy?"

"The very same. He and my dad are neighbors _and_ he can cook pretty much anything he wants. And after that incident, he actually made it a new thing. He called it Fizzy Mac and Cheese."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Oh, right. There was this one time when I was three; I accidentally tore a tiny hole in one of the throw pillows on the sofa and when somebody sat down on it, the pillow practically exploded. Feather got everywhere, and Mr. McBird was not too happy about it."

Greta chuckled and covered her eyes with one hand.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just those pranks are pretty tame compared to what _I_ did."

"Oh really?" Cameron folded his arms and smirked at his friend. "Well, what kind of pranks did _you_ and Mikayla pull at camp?"

"Me and Mikayla? Oh, where do I even begin? There was the time we—"

But before Greta could say another word, there was a loud rustling in the trees and bushes near the school. It sounded like something big was approaching… and fast. Greta and Cameron stood up.

"What's that?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe it's just an animal or something." Greta answered.

"It doesn't sound like an animal."

"Well maybe it's just…" A neon yellow and bright green spot was starting to come into view. "Wait, is that—"

Suddenly, a bright yellow and green tornado about the size of a human came spinning around all over the courtyard and even around Cameron and Greta.

"What's going on?!" Cameron cried.

"I don't know!" Greta answered.

"Sorry, folks. Waste not, want not!" A female voice said before spinning right into Monster High, quickly shutting the doors.

The pair stared at each other in shock and confusion before noticing something on the ground. There was a trail of hundred dollar bills leading from the woods up to the doors. Cameron knelt down and picked up one of the bills. He and Greta looked at each other again.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, holding up one of the bills. "Greta? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Greta remained silent as she gawked at the school entrance; somehow, she had seen this before and she knew exactly what was going on.

'Mikayla, what have you done now…?'


	9. Crush

The next morning, Greta was sitting in her Mad Science class, but she wasn't paying any attention to the lesson. She was sketching something in her notebook with a dreamy look on her face, but then she was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud voice.

"Shelby Ipkiss!" Mr. Hack yelled.

Greta turned her head to the classroom door and her friend Shelby looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked dead tired, almost like a zombie.

"We have a crisis on our hands and you stroll in when class is almost over? If I have to put up with this behavior any longer, I will—" Mr. Hack started before Shelby suddenly cut him off.

"Back off, monkey boy!" The human girl screamed. "Before I go and tell the headmistress you're treating these kids like their lower life forms. Or maybe we should call the School Board and see if we can arrange a little vacation for you… SIX FEET UNDER!"

Everyone in class gasped before the room went silent. Shelby's right eye twitched and she had a deranged smile on her face; Mr. Hack paused.

"…That'll be all." He said before making his way out of the classroom.

Shelby paused before she ran a hand through her hair; her expression quickly changed from crazed to shocked.

"What did I just DO?!" She asked herself.

"Whoa! Shelbs, that was insane!" Shelby's new friend, Maya Wazowski, said as she walked over to her; she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "What side of who's bed did you wake up on this morning?"

"I don't know, Maya." Shelby said as she and Maya each took a seat next to Greta. "I haven't exactly been myself lately. The last thing I remember was waking up in the gym this morning and I have no idea how I got there."

"The gym?" Greta asked.

"Yep. Ugh, what is going on with me?" Shelby grumbled.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure we can figure this out." Maya said comfortingly.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Greta added.

"Thanks, guys." Shelby said before glancing over at Greta's notebook. "Hey, Greta?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but… since when did you become so… _girly_?"

"What do you mean?"

Shelby pointed to Greta's open notebook. Two pages were completely covered in little hearts and a few big ones with the initials 'GW' and 'CC' written in them. Greta froze and dropped her pen; she didn't realize she was drawing all that.

"Who's CC?" Maya asked.

"Nobody! No one!" Greta insisted as she tore the pages out of the book, crumpled them up, and threw them into the nearest trash can.

"Wait a minute…" Shelby paused before she gasped dramatically. "No way! Greta DOES have a crush!"

"What?! No I don't!" The Grinch girl said.

"You so do! You're blushing like crazy!"

Maya squealed. "Oh my gosh! Who is it?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he sweet?"

"What color are his eyes?"

"ARGH! Just can it, won't you?! There is no crush!" Greta yelled.

"No way! Just spill already!" Maya urged. "Who is it?"

Greta was literally saved by the bell. As the other kids in class piled out the door and into the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief. Shelby and Maya looked at each other as they stood up.

"Hmmm, I'll get it out of her yet." Maya said, sounding determined.

'If Greta had a crush, she'd say something, right? She wouldn't keep secrets from me… _would_ she?' Shelby asked herself.

Later that day, Greta came home in a somewhat chipper mood. She was humming a happy little tune to herself and carrying a small bouquet of dandelions on her hands.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad. Hey, Matt. Here, have some flowers." Greta said as she tossed the bouquet into the air; she then walked into her room, still humming.

The Grinch and Martha looked at each other curiously.

"Hey, honey?" Grinch asked. "Is it just me or has Greta been acting weird?"

"You noticed it, too?" Martha asked.

"I mean, singing to herself? Throwing flowers everywhere? There's definitely something wrong."

"Not wrong, just strange. She's been staring off into space a lot and not listening to a word I say. I also received a call from Headmistress Bloodgood earlier today. She said that Greta hasn't been paying much attention in class. And I think she's also the one who's been stealing my perfume."

Grinch froze. " _Perfume_?! Since when does Greta where _perfume_? And since when is she so girly? She's been making hearts out of almost EVERYTHING, her clothes, her food… I just don't get it!"

"Mommy, is there something wrong with sissy?" Matt asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, sweetie." Martha said to her son as she picked him up.

"What is going on with her? What happened to my little girl?" Grinch asked.

"You mean you don't see it?"

"Don't see what?"

Martha put her hand over her eyes and she shook her head. "Honey, I think our daughter has her first crush."

"Crush?" Matt asked.

The Grinch blinked. "Crush? Then that means… there's a _boy_?" His expression quickly changed from shock to anger. "WHO IS HE?! I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES IF HE THINKS HE CAN DATE MY DAUGHTER! HE HAS ANOTHER THING—"

He was suddenly cut off when Matt threw a cup of ice cold water in his father's face. The Grinch shook his head and looked back at Martha.

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Martha demanded. "This is a good thing!"

"Good? How can it possibly be a good thing?" The Grinch snapped. "How can it be good that my little girl is growing up?" He scowled. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! GRETA!"

Greta glanced up from her homework as her father swung her bedroom door open.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

The girl blinked. "What?"

"You mother thinks that you have a crush."

Greta's cheeks turned pinker. "I… um…"

"It's not true, is it? … _Is_ there a boy?"

She sighed in relief. "What? No way! No crush here!"

Grinch laughed and ruffled her hair. "I knew she was just messing with me! To think my daughter would get all mushy over a boy! Ha!"

She smiled nervously. "Yeah. To think."

Matt watched the exchange from the doorway with a curious look on his face; he could always tell when his big sister was lying.


End file.
